


Family Time

by Summertime_Poet



Series: FFXV fanfics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad!Cor, Fluff, Kid!Prompto, M/M, Power Outage, basically what it says on the tin (in the title), dad!nyx, these dorks spending a family evening together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Prompto shifted in Nyx’s arms, little arms reaching out toward Cor, who chuckled and handed the flash lamp over to the boy who immediately grabbed it with both his tiny hands. “Dad, pa, look, I’m a scary monster!” He giggled as he squinted his eyes at the light he shone onto his face from below his chin.“Indeed,” Cor deadpanned, but even though it was hard to see his face, Nyx could hear the smile in his voice.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing these sweet beans, and they're an utter joy to write indeed <3  
> I might also type up the first fic I wrote for them (it's about Cor finding Nyx cooking) if anyone's interested in that ^_^  
> Enjoy <3

It had been only half past seven when the power outage had painted the flat all in black. Nyx had only a second of warning, hearing light steps lose their footing as they bumped against something on the floor, before he was hurrying toward where his young son started sobbing halfway across their flat, stumbling along his way, as well.

He scooped up the little, distressed boy as Cor came rushing from their room, awoken within moments by Prompto’s sounds of upset and the now cracking sounds coming from the heater that had shut down alongside the electricity. He was moving a bit faster to where Nyx was standing holding their little son, mostly due to having lived in this flat for much longer than the other two.

“There, there,” he said, and dropped a light kiss on top of Prompto’s head as he wrapped his arms around them. A bit quieter, he asked, addressing Nyx: “What happened?”

“Light went out, and he fell over something,” Nyx replied, running his hand over the little boy’s back who was just now starting to calm down as he was carefully sandwiched between both his parents.

“I don’t think we currently have any candles here. Any flash lamps?”

“Flash lamps, yeah, although I fear the batteries are old and might not work any longer. Give me a moment.” Cor stepped back and started to make his way to the other side of the room, opening one of the drawers and starting to rummage in it. He cursed under his breath a couple of times when he clearly got a hold of some rather sharp-edged objects, resulting in Prompto laughing a little, laughter that was only interrupted by a few quieter snivels, which was a relief to Nyx seeing how he likely hadn’t hurt himself severely after all.

“Got it!” Cor announced half a minute later, and a moment later a dim light made its way over to them. “That’s the only one I could find, though. No spare batteries. I will go buy new ones tomorrow so we won’t be in this situation again."

Prompto shifted in Nyx’s arms, little arms reaching out toward Cor, who chuckled and handed the flash lamp over to the boy who immediately grabbed it with both his tiny hands. “Dad, pa, look, I’m a scary monster!” He giggled as he squinted his eyes at the light he shone onto his face from below his chin.

“Indeed,” Cor deadpanned, but even though it was hard to see his face, Nyx could hear the smile in his voice.

“An adorable little monster,” he nodded earnestly and smiled at his son, and then reached out to find Cor’s hand with his own.

“What do you say about grabbing our coats and going outside for a short walk? It’s not all dark yet, at least not darker than in here, and it’s warmer outside these days. Maybe when we get back, the electricity will be back on.”

Cor nodded and Nyx looked toward Prompto, who was now pulling funny grimaces, flash lamp still in both his hands. “What do you say, little man?”

Prompto looked up at him and smiled. “I can bring the lamp, can I?”

“Sure, honey,” Nyx smiled, and a few minutes later saw them all filing out of the flat, after having gotten ready carefully in the dark.

“It was definitely a good decision to go outside,” Nyx sighed as he looked up at the first stars becoming visible in the evening sky, Prompto mirroring him, his head resting on Nyx’s shoulder. Cor found himself staring at his family and the beginning of a smile started to tug on the corners of his lips.

Then Nyx caught him staring and their gazes met; Nyx broke into a wide smile, and Cor allowed a smile to form on his lips, as well.

“Come here,” Nyx asked and gestured for Cor to come close. Cor, however, found himself surprising both Nyx and himself and caught his hand before he could pull it back.

Just as Nyx raised an eyebrow in silent question, Cor tightened his grip and held his gaze, and that was that. Nyx didn’t say anything, but a blush started to form on his face that, even five years in, still made Cor feel all warm inside.

The three of them spent the time outside mostly in silence, walking down the street and occasionally stopping whenever Prompto pointed out another bright star or pointed his lamp at a beautiful blossoming tree. Nyx quietly mentioned to Cor that they would have to get the boy a camera when he got older, he had a gaze that managed to find beauty everywhere. Cor nodded, their son’s gift obvious to both of them.

After a while, Nyx’s arm started to grow heavy and Cor offered to hold Prompto for the rest of the walk. The boy was starting to grow quite tired and his head had started to feel heavy on Nyx’s shoulder. Cor held him safely in his arms as the boy snuggled closer to him, pulling tiredly on the long, warm scarf that Nyx had gifted him last winter solstice. Mere moments later, he had fallen asleep and Cor and Nyx stopped walking.

“Let’s head home, huh?” Nyx smiled, knowing that Cor must have had the same thought.

On their way back to the flat, the first clouds started to cover the stars, and soon thereafter, just when they were only five minutes from the flat, the first warm spring raindrops started to fall down softly.

“Let’s better hurry!” Cor started to walk faster – not running yet as he didn’t want to wake Prompto, but hurrying as much as possible – and Nyx matched his pace.

All of a sudden, the rain-covered street started to glow in orange light as, with an audible clicking sound, the streetlamps turned back on.

Nyx let out a laugh and so did Cor, no matter the rain that became heavier with the minute.

“Finally.” 

He tried his best to walk faster than Cor until he was a step ahead of him, still holding his hand. Turning around and walking almost backwards, he smiled at his family, while the rain kept splashing on the sidewalk and the streets. He found one lively and fond and one half-asleep and adoring gaze directed at him, both making his heart melt from warmth. He truly was lucky to be where he was in life. Even if it was in the pouring rain at half past eight on a spring evening. Especially then.

He watched as Prompto’s heavy eyelids fell shut again, and gently tugged on Cor’s hand.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! ^_^ Feedback is, as always, very much appreciated! ♥
> 
> (I'll post this on my drabbles blog, [patsdrabbles](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com) later today!)


End file.
